


That Stupid Grin

by DoreyG



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: (sort of), Community: comment_fic, F/F, Foe Yay, Marceline despairs of her taste, Triple Drabble, unintentional attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Bonnibel is that she <i>always</i> thinks she's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Grin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The thing about Bonnibel is that she _always_ thinks she's right.

Always, no matter the situation. From candy people - which, okay, she possibly knows _something_ about - to the Nightosphere - which she knows _nothing about_ and should really stop trying so hard on - she seemingly knows everything about everything. To the point where she's almost certainly written a pretty pink book on it. And published that pretty pink book on it. And transmitted that pretty pink book to all the denizens of her kingdom and beyond.

_Ugh_.

And the most annoying thing about it, beyond all else, is that she actually finds it _kind of_ attractive.

Obnoxious, yeah. Making her want to drain the pretty pink from Bonnibel's face extremely often, _yeah_. But kind of, sort of, just maybe _a bit hot_.

...In, like, a lava way. Or a sun way. Or a burning bit of firey, flamey, evil fire kingdom way.

And it _maddens_ her, in the way that only Bonnibel can seem to manage, because she definitely _should not_ find it attractive in any sort of way. She should not find the sciency way Bonnibel puts on her glasses attractive, she should not find the point of her lecturing finger attractive, she should not find the _complete inaccuracy_ of her information attractive in any way at all!

_Ugh_.

It's like how she finds all the other _entirely annoying_ parts of Bonnibel attractive, even when she's trying not to. It's like how she finds her prissiness kind of attractive, her frigidness, the subtle way she keeps most things at a comfortable distance. It's like how she finds her stupid sort of kindness attractive, her open interest in her subjects, her totally secret badassery in their defence. It's like- it's like- It's _like_ -

Everything about Bonnibel, and her stupid right face.


End file.
